Rainy days and Mondays
by RedHotCumberbitch
Summary: Molly Hooper like most people hates Mondays and she really hates rainy Mondays. Holmes has been gone for two years and keeping his secret is now beginning to take its toll. Not to mention that she has been lumbered with a twenty-something know-it-all intern that is doing her head in.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**

**Second story I've wrote and comments are most welcome. I do apologise now for any bad spelling or grammar that I might have missed. xx**

Chapter One: Sick of Sam.

It was cold and wet and windy and a Monday! Molly really didn't want to go outside. But work is work and when you live in a house that as left you with a crippling rent to pay you need all the money that you can get.

By the time she had got to work he was already stud outside of the Hospital waiting for her. She sighed as she got out of the cab. "Cheer up love it'll be over soon." Said the cockney cabbie.

"Oh let's hope so. I can't stand that arrogant git." She said with a tiered smile.

"Ya boss?"

"No that prick waiting for me under the arch." Molly did not point or do anything that might signal she had seen him.

"Ah. Tell him."

"Tried, but he thought it was a joke."

"Unlucky."

"How much do I owe you then?"

"For you darlin' let's call it fifteen." Molly glanced at the meter. The price was clearly twenty-five pound. It said it in huge red numbers. She looked confused. "Well you sound like you're going to have a pretty crap day."

"You're an angel." Molly smiled at the bald man with far too many rings. "Thanks." She turned and began to walk over to the hospital entrance. "Hello Sam. How are you this morning?"

"You're late."

"Yes Sam, I am." Molly sighed on the inside. The sooner this internship was over the better. This twenty something was doing her head in and it had only been three days.

"Why are you so late?"

"It's Monday."

"That's not a great excuse." Jesus it's like having another Sherlock around. Only this one wasn't a sociopath he was just a total prick.

"So Sam who was you weekend seen as you didn't have to work it?" Molly wondered if he would get that she really didn't appreciate him specking to her like that. She wasn't one for conflict, though when pushed to the edge of her limit she did have a nasty bite.

"Good thanks. Went out with a few friends on Friday night. Woke up with a splitting headache the next morning…" 'Lucky sod' thought Molly as she began to drown out his never ending list of things he got up to when she was working her arse off. There had been house fire a few streets away from where she lived and the bodies had ended up with her. Both parents and the two little girls were killed. She had tried hard to pretend she didn't know them though it was pretty hard. She had seem them once or twice. The girls seemed so sweet and kind. It was a real shame. And Molly had done her best job on them taking a great about of time on them to make sure that no evidence was missed. If this was a murder like Greg had said she wanted the bastards who did this caught.

"Right then." Said Molly as she entered the lab. "Yesterday. Another two bodies were brought into the morgue. I think it's time you saw how an autopsy is done. Don't you?" Molly left no time for him to answer as she threw him his scrubs and his medical mask and gloves. "You have done the theory now it's time to see it for real." She walked passed him and out the lab allowing herself to grin as she headed down the hall hearing him muttering. The first time she met him she placed a bet with her friend and college Dave that he would throw up at the first sight off a human been cut open in fount of him. Fifty quid was a lot of money, but the money wouldn't be as satisfying as seeing him be sick. It would made her day it really would.

It just so happened that Dave was walking down the corridor in the opposite way. "Hey, taking the new lad to his first autopsy. Fancy watching?" Molly gave a cheeky smirk and a wink. Dave looked at her and smiled in a similar way.

"My first break of the day and I could do with a laugh."

"Oh what's up?" Molly continued the conversation as they walked.

"I found out Richard was cheating on me with some Irish twat last night."

"Aww Honey. I'm sorry." Dave was such a sweet guy. He didn't always get along with Sherlock, but he did try to be nice to him. Sherlock only disliked him because of the amount of breaks he took. Though she did think it was also because Dave was a bit too much of a flirt. But who can blame him. When you have looks like his why not have some fun? If he was straight she'd have him too. She had told him that countless times.

"Meh you win some you lose some. Speaking of which I'm going to win this bet you know? He seems far too proud do anything like that."

"Exactly. That's why it's going to be even better when it happens." She winked as she stopped at the doors to the morgue. "Okay Sam, Dave is also going to be observing today so you have someone to explain to you anything you don't understand if I forget to mention it. Okay?"

"Yeah sure." Smiled Sam weakly.

"Boys to the left Girls to the right."

…

"Let's get started shall we? Dave could you give me a hand getting Jane out please?" she said as she walked over to the rows of stacked freezers that held the bodies.

"Yeah sure."

"You call them by their first names?" queried Sam with furrowed brows.

Molly and Dave both did their best to supress their giggles. "Oh no that's not her name. Jane is the name we give the women whose names we don't know. Ya know the Jane Dow rhymes with don't know thing?"

"It's the same for blokes only it's John instead of Jane." Added Dave helpfully.

"Oh, oh right. Okay then. But…uhmm…what happens if that's the person's actual name?"

"Then we call her Miss/Mrs/or Mr Dow. Otherwise we refer to them as the first name."

"Right. Got it." Sam began to right in his note pad.

"Is this kid for real?" whispered Dave.

"Looks like."

The two of the brought her over to the metal slap and put her on it. "Right, stats." Molly grabbed the top clipboard from her pile. "Female. Ageing around forty-five to forty-eight, but that will be determined by the examination of the spin. If only people where more like horses…"

"Would make things easier." Sighed Dave.

"Horses? Easier?"

"You can tell a horse's age by inspecting its teeth." Smiled Molly. 'This is going to be fun.' She could still remember her first observation class. Luckily she had Mike as her mentor so she didn't have to worry about these sorts of jokes. "As I was saying forty-five to forty-eight. Approximately five foot six inches. Dyed red hair. No cuts or stab wounds to be found, though there is extensive bruising around the wrists, ankles and neck. Suggesting what Sam?"

"She struggled against her killer Doctor."

"A struggle is correct. Well done." Molly snapped on her gloves. "You know what Dave could you do most of the talking during the middle of this? I concentrate better in silence."

"You sound like him."

She laughed and then pulled down the sheet that had been momently been covering her body. "Now when you make the incision it needs to be in a 'Y' shape okay. So you go from the left collar bone to the breast bone. You can start from the right if you prefer. And then from the right to the same place. You then cut from that spot down to the naval. The bellybutton to you and me and fold the skin over like so."

Dave watched Sam out of the corner of his eye. The poor lad had gone green.

"Now one the breast bone and ribcage. For you to be able to get into examine the victim's organs you have to break the rib cage. It's the only way to get the right amount of access to them. Now of cause when you are doing an autopsy your job is to catalogue all of the injures that the person has. On the inside as well as the outside. This helps narrow down the ways in which the man or woman was murdered or in fact prove that it was not murder. Okay?" She looked up at the young student. If he was a cartoon his face would have been painted a lime green. He looked awful. Molly pretended not to notice. 'Fifty quid.' She thought to herself with a smirk.

"Now I did say that this was a practical. So what I want you to do is write down any injures that you see straight of before you delve deeper. Now don't worry if you miss any it's all part of learning. So off you go." Said Molly sweetly. She stepped back and stud next to Dave. "When I crack the breast bone that's when it will happen. Gets them every time." She whispered softly.

"He's doing well though. You have to admit he's very focused." Molly hummed in agreement.

"Right then let's see what you have got then." The pathologist stretch her hand out for him to give her his notepad. Molly looked at it looked at the body then looked at it again. "Well done Sam you got them all." The girl had two broken ribs on the left hand side and one to the right. The one to the right had punctured the edge of her right lung. "Would the punctured lung be the cause of death?"

"I couldn't say."

"Yeah not?" she crossed her arms.

"Because I…we haven't fully examined the body." Molly gave him a large smile. She didn't like the Kid but at least he listened.

"Great Sam. You should never theorise before you have all the facts."

"Sounding like him again."

"Oh shut up." She sighed. Molly picked up the huge cutters after she had finished writing down the resent findings. She placed them at the bottom of the breast bone and cut. The bone snapped in two like a dried twig with a rather satisfactory crack. And there he went. Sam had manage to throw up in one of the metal dishes that rested on the other trolley table. Molly turned her head sideways and held out an open palm lower enough so that if the student turned round he would not see the exchange of money. "You win some. You lose some. And I have definitely won some." She whispered pocketing the two twenties and the ten. Before walking over to comfort the student.

"Hey it's okay, same I did the same when I first heard that noise." This was a lie it had never bothered her at all. "You get used to it, trust me I'm a pathologist." She smiled at him handing him tissues to clean himself up with.

….

It had been a long day with a less than advent full lunch. Sam had gone home, he had not fully recovered from the accident in the morgue. Dave and she had had a good laugh about that once he was gone. But he left shortly after that to. It was on his half day, how that man got half days with all the breaks he takes Molly did not know. However none of that mattered to her right now as all Molly Hooper wanted to do right now was go home and watch TV.

She ached all over from carrying folders from the morgue to the lab, from lifting bodies in and out of the freezer. Molly fumbled for her locker key in her lab coat pockets. "Where the hell has that gone now?" she was always misplacing her keys to her locker which just so happen to have the key to the lab and the morgue on too. When Sherlock had been around he had always been the reason for them been misplaced. Somehow he would always manage to nab them off her without her even noticing. She knew he pick pocketed Greg when he was being annoying but doing it to her was taking the piss considering she already let him into those places anyway. Molly thought he did it because he could and no other reason.

"Looking for these?" Molly heard the tinkle of the small silver coloured keys hitting together. She closed her eyes and savoured the sound of that voice for a moment.

"Sherlock." She whispered as she turned around. "You…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**

Chapter Two: Pick pocket

"You…"

"You what?" Smirked Sherlock from across the room. He was perched coolly on one of the work stools in the corner of the locker room. He was tossing Molly's keys up in the air and catching them like some Chicago gangster from the nineteen-twenties would flip and toss a dime. It was utterly adorable or at least it would have been if Molly wasn't so royally pissed off with him.

"Bastard."

"Oh charming." He chuckled.

"Give my keys Sherlock." She marched over and tried to grab the out of his hand, but he only tightened his grip.

"No." He smirked.

"Give…me…the…keys…Sherlock." She continued to try and grab them. Even when he held his arm over his head.

"No."

"Sherlock, please."

"Tell me you missed me and their all yours." His eyes sparkled with mischief. And Molly bit her lip. The last time she saw that look was just after he had come to thank her for her help in his death. He had come in and thanked her in his usual clinical way. But just before he left he had taken her by her hands and laid a kiss on her sweet lips. It had passion behind it but to this day she didn't know what the motive behind that passion? Love or a goodbye? But now that look was there again.

She sighed. "Sherlock oh cause I missed you. Now. Give. Me. My. Keys." Molly stretched out her hand again she was almost touching his. Her breasts where level with is unusual blue eyes. She pulled back quickly however when she felt his free hand rest on her lower back. Molly was stood between his legs that were rested on the stool's footrest. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Sherlock slipped the keys into his trouser pocket. "What's in your locker?"

"My hand bag and my coat. Why?"

"You have your phone in your pocket?"

"Yes."

"Then…you don't need your keys or your phone." He held out his hand and without thinking she gave him the rectangle shaped phone into the palm of his hand. Which he placed on top of a locker to his left.

"How's John?" Asked Molly as she watched him stand.

"I wouldn't know." Was his reply. "I haven't seen him yet."

"What? You came to see me first?" She couldn't believe it. Why would he come and she her first? She was nothing.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Sorry?"

Holmes began to lean down. She was expecting a kiss on the cheek, but what came next sent shivers across her whole body. Sherlock Holmes the man she had loved for a long, long time was kissing her. Gently nipping her bottom lip. She gasped as she felt his hands rest on her hips. Molly deepened the kiss. She thrust her hands in his hair as he slammed them against the nearest locker. Within minutes she was clawing at his back as he pounded into her. Molly felt the pain in her back as she slid against the locker with the pace that he set for them, but she didn't care as the shire pleasure of the feel of having Sherlock Holmes inside her was pure bliss.

Sherlock sucked at her neck leaving little red marks all over her. Molly wanted to cry with happiness at things he was doing to her. The way he would take her right to the edge and then take her by the hips and the pull away until he was almost all the way out of her before trusting into her hard once again.

He could feel her inner muscles begin to tighten. And as quickly as he could, without leaving her, he moved her to the table in the centre of the room. He pushed everything off and laid her back. Been able to see her like this was perfect. Her hair was almost fully out of its neat ponytail, her skin was blushed all over in a beautiful shade of pink.

They both came within minutes of each other, Molly was first. She came screaming his name and he came shortly after with a deep guttural moan. Both tried to catch their breath as they heard Molly's phone begin to vibrate and play out blurred lines. It was her fiancée. Sherlock removed himself from her slowly, kissing her lips down her throat and over her breasts. He held out his hands and helped her to sit up.

"I-I should get that." She didn't look him in the eyes. What had she down? She had risked it all, her happiness with a kind man that loved her. She risked it all on a quickie with Sherlock Holmes in St Bart's' locker-room.

"Hey, Mols. I texted you four times with no answer. I just wanted to check that you are okay."

"I'm sorry sweetie I've been run of my feet."

"You sound out of breath?"

'Oh shit!' Molly looked towards Sherlock who was buckling his belt. He shrugged his shoulders in response to her unspoken question. "Oh yeah I've just run from down the hall. I heard you calling me." She pulled a face and shut her eyes tight hoping he would believe her. He laughed and told her she was a sweetheart. And Molly pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed with relief before bring it back.

Sherlock was now fully dressed. He came up behind her and through his arms around her waist and rested his chin in the nook of her neck. He began to kiss and nip at her. Molly looked into the mirror in front of her. They looked perfect. The tall handsome Detective in the overly tight shirts and her, Molly Hooper. It was the most unlikely thing but it had happened and it felt good. It felt fucking fantastic.

"Molly you still there?"

"Oh yeah I'm still here, sorry. It's just I have a load of cover work to do for Dave so it looks like will be an 'all-nighter'." Molly winked at Holmes in the mirror who laughed into her still naked form. She could her Tom sigh at the other end of the phone. "I did worn you that this will happen from time to time."

"You're too soft Molly."

"I know. I'll see you when you get home tomorrow." She ended the call and turned in Sherlock's arms.

"An 'all-nighter'?" Asked Holmes with a mischievous smirk.

"If you can handle that Mr Holmes?"

"What a wanton creature you are Miss Hooper." He said between not so sweet and tender kisses. Molly was going to enjoy this. She was really going to enjoy this and she would deal with Tom later.


End file.
